Eddy the Dragon Tamer
by Gaomon15
Summary: Join a young boy named Eddy as he travels Kanto with Dratini soon to be Dragonite, battling a sinister group hoping to save the world from their plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Tale to be told

**Prologue**

**The Tale to be told**

It all started back when I was very young. I remember that day well since it was the day that changed my life.

I was an adventurous child and as always looking for fun. I remember standing over the misty sea.

The day was cold and dark, but something made it seemed bright and clear for some reason.

I do not know what made me wait there for the amount of time I did, but it was a long stay.

Through the mist I saw a black dot, growing in size as it came closer. As any 7 year old would do I got scared and tried to run.

It was useless before I had regained control of my panic the once black dot stood in front of me large and still masked by the heavy fog.

I heard a thump and stumble of the stones as footsteps came closer. From behind the dragon like shadow appeared a figure of a man.

At first I believed it was a vampire as his cape swished behind him in the wind.

He took another step closer. Now I could see his clothes. Dark red and black clothes which convinced me more he was a vampire.

Then I remember seeing his face. It felt like when it was unmasked the sun broke free from the chains of clouds.

The warmth rose back into the air, and as I looked into his eyes which were burning like his dark red hair, he spoke.

"I do not know what brought me to this place but I felt like I had to be here at this exact time" He swished back his cape and revealed in his and was a orange and blue egg.

"Take this, I see from your eyes that your destiny is even greater then mine".

And with that he left as quick as he came. I just stood there holding this strange egg watching him and his dragon pet fade away into the now blue sky.

I didn't know it then but that man was the great champion

LANCE.


	2. Chapter 2

Event 1 – Finding it out

**Event 1 – Finding it out**

Just on the outskirts of viridian forest a young male trainer was walking peacefully looking as if he was in deep thought.

He stood at about 4' 10'' and looked around 13. He wore a white t- shirt and a green waist coat, his trousers were baggy and a light brown shade.

His hair was large, thick and blonde which seemed very under maintained.

The boys face looked very innocent and pleasant with his big blue eyes and light skinned complexion.

Being in a thoughtful state he didn't even notice the wild pidgey swooping down at him.

"Watch out kid" he lifted his head instantly finally taking note of the wild pidgey's attack.

"Dratini" he shouted throwing a gold pokeball.

From a puff of sparkling smoke appeared a blue and white snaked bodied creature. In length it was at least twice the size of its trainer but having half its body crawl along the floor it stood just a bit taller.

"Thunder wave" he shouted to his pokemon

The Dratini flew out sparks at the Pidgey making it scarce and flee.

"Good shot" he rewarded with a pat on the head then returned it to its pokeball, and then turned his attention to the boy who called out.

"Thanks a lot" he said walking over to him.

"Your, you're the dragon tamer my friends told me about" he stated shaking his hands

"You've heard of me?" he replied surprised people spoke about him.

"Oh yeah everyone back in pallet knows about Eddy and his dragon, its like a legend"

The boy with the Dratini, Eddy the Dragon Tamer, as they called him preferred to be called Eddy by the looks of it as he tried to move to conversation on.

"Well as you know me, what's your name"? Eddy ask holding out his hand

"Oh call me Sam" he shook Eddie's hand.

Sam was rather lanky and looked dim witted, with his simple mouth opened, close eyes face topped off with large damaged glasses.

His clothes were plain, white shirt with all the buttons up green jeans and black boots without laces but Velcro instead.

"Its nice to meet you Sam, but I need to reach viridian city as quick as possible" Eddy gave a gentle smile and walked forward.

"Me too" Sam quickly said running up to Eddy

"Then why were you heading up towards the forest then"? Eddy asked

"Oh, I was chasing that Pidgey you beat, because it stole my pizza" Sam replied as if it were normal.

"Oh ok then". Eddy and Sam walked up to viridian city on the track. Sam told Eddy about that he started his journey two days ago and chose a Charmander for his starter and wanted to be the best trainer ever.

Being a trainer didn't interest Eddy in the slightest, but pretended to be for Sam's sake. Eddy has seen it so many times new trainers coming threw viridian forest all full of dreams and adventure, but after their first loss retreating home again.

"I chose Charmander cause I think it's the bestest one to be honest" Sam continued about Charmander all the way up the track until they reached viridian city.

"I guess our paths split here then" Eddy asked hoping for a yes.

"Where you going?" Eddy didn't get his wish. "To meet Professor Oak" Eddy replied wishing he hadn't told him.

"Oh I'll come to then" Sam said dashing off "Sam you don't know where I'm meeting him" Eddy barked at him.

"OH YEAH" Sam returned back to Eddy.

"Where just meeting at the pokemon centre" Eddy informed Sam. They headed off to the pokemon centre and waited inside helping them selves to some drinks.

"So what's all this about then"? Sam asked once more

"I've told you already, I can't tell you cause I don't know myself" Eddy said slowly to Sam.

Sam slurped his drink and nodded. Professor then walked through the door.

"Hello Professor" announced Eddy greeting Oak "Hello Eddy, Hello erm… Sam is it" He asked sitting down next to Sam and opposite Eddy.

"You remembered" Sam said "wow" he said under his breath.

"Why did you want to see me Professor"? Eddy asked getting down to business.

"This is an extremely serious matter Eddy" Oak replied getting Sam's attention.

"I'm so far unsure what is going on but it may include in the destruction of all pokemon and humans" with this it brought a stir of concern on both Sam and Eddie's faces.

"You see there are energy sources all other the world which give out what I call channel energy.

Channel energy is the key that creates bonds between humans and pokemon. Without it the bond cannot be meaning pokemon and humans may one day have to fight for the survival of each race.

For some reason the energy scanners I placed around Kanto, have decreased in energy levels in all areas. I do not know the reason yet, but I need YOU to go to these places and try finding anything unusual about them. I must stay here and find out more about this situation"

Oak's speech had left Eddy and Sam both completely stunned. The destruction of humans and pokemon, both races fighting for survival against one another. These are the thoughts that ran through Eddie's head.

"Yes Of course I'll help Professor I'll do anything I can" Eddy said full of determination.

"Me too" shouted out Sam making both Oak and Eddy look at him.

"NO Sam, Its far too dangerous for a beginner" Oak stated but was received with

"There must be some areas safer then others and I could build up to it" Sam replied

Oak took in some air and thought "Very well, but you both must keep this quiet if word gets out it would make it much worse" Eddy and Sam nodded in reply.

"But, professor what about Johto, Hoenn and the other regions" Eddy asked

"I have other trainers working on them for me so don't worry about that I just need you to check out Kanto" Oak replied pulling out a map.

"Sam, I want you to go here" Oak pointed to a place near by to pallet "That shouldn't be to much for you, then after I want you to return to my lab for feed back and I'll give you your next destination" oak ordered and Sam nodded in reply.

Oak turned to face Eddy "Eddy I have planned out a route for you, I guessed that the lower the energy in that area the more dangerous it would be so I planned a route starting safer moving out to more dangerous areas"

Oak pulled out a pen and draw out the plot he wanted Eddy to take, he then rolled up the map and handed it to him. Eddy took the map from Oak.

"Every time you reach an area inspect it well, search for anything out of place talk to people investigate the wild pokemon and trainers pokemon, then write down all you've seen and discovered then move on to the next destination" Oak had finally finished.

They made their way out side the centre. "Sam you'll come with me back to Pallet.

Eddy good luck" Oak said goodbye and left with Sam who waved as he walked "BYE EDDY GOOD LUCK" he shouted from a distance receiving what looked like a push from Oak.

Eddy un-scrolled his map "First stop Viridian Forest"


End file.
